I don't want you in my life
by JonasBrothersSavedMe
Summary: Shawna lives with her father, after her mother died. What happens when she has a stepmother, and stepbrothers ? Fanfiction with the Jonas Brothers, mostly Joe.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Shawna Lewis was young sixteen years old girl, living in Mansfield, little 900 inhabitants town in Connecticut, with her father. Her mother died when she was ten, it was a huge shock for her, but time was erasing her pain slowly.

Shawna's not the kind of girl to get in trouble. She was a calm, shy and mature girl, but she won't be pushed around.

She's not a popular girl in her high school, she's not a promiscuous and party girl, she only has two friends, and it's more than enough for her ; she prefers to have a few true friends who deserve her friendship rather than loads of people who think they're friends but only have a friendship with her based on self-interest.

So, it's with time and her friends' support that she overcomed her mother's death, to whom she had been very close.

But Shawna's life will soon be changed by the arrival of a new woman in her father's life.

Is Shawna going to accept the fact that her father replaces her mother by another woman ?

No matter what Shawna wants and doesn't, she will have to accept, but not only this woman ; she'll also have to accept all the changes that this stepmother is going to bring in her life …

* * *

Author : this is the first time I upload a story on , and I'm french, so I don't understand everything :S

So, if you see some mistakes, tell me :)

Please, review and tell me what you think :$


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

_Omniscient POV_

**Wednesday October 21st 2009. Musical High School of Mansfield, little town in Connecticut. It was 12 PM, the school was over for the day. All the pupils in a hurry to go back home dashed for the exit of the high school. Some of them went home by foot, others by car, or the ones who needed to take the bus crossed the street.**

**Among all those teenagers, a young girl called Shawna Lewis, got into one of these yellow buses, typically american, with her best friend, Allyson Moley. They both lived from around 15 minutes from high school.**

**Shawna was a calm and kinda shy girl, very attentive to her friends, but she knew how to fight back when someone would wind her up.**

**She had perfectly straight and long dark hair, flowing over her shoulders, and brown eyes, with some light auburn highlights in her pupils.**

**She sat at the front of the bus with Allyson. Only the populars pupils could sat at the back. Speaking of popular ones, the guy the most desired and envied of the High School, Joe Jonas, got into the vehicle follow by all his gang. He had his usual seat in the bus, no one else was allowed to sit on the back seat of the bus; it was all his. And today, some guys tried to steal his seat, but Joe wasn't the kind of guy who would let anybody step all over him.**

« Hey ! You ! You're sitting on MY seat ! Clear off ! » Joe yelled.

« Oh, but ... » Those guys started to mumble.

« No buts. I don't care ! Get lost ! »

**The « squatters » gave up and sat on other seats. They had to, if they didn't want to fight with Joe, who finally sat on his seat.**

« And he has the last word. Again. » Shawna said to Allyson, sighing. « I definitly hate this kind of guy ... »

« I don't get it » Allyson said. « Why does he always have this need to dominate everybody ? »

« Simply because he's a jerk, who thinks he's the king of the world. »

_Ten minutes later …_

**Shawna and Allyson were talking about this and that. While Allyson was speaking, Shawna looked absent-minded and wasn't listening to what her friend was saying.**

« Shawna ? Are you listening to me ? » Allyson asks, noticing that Shawna wasn't listening to her.

« oh, uh, yeah, I do … »

« Shawna, what's wrong ? »

« Nothing. »

« You know you can tell me everything, right ? »

« Well, I don't know, but, my father's kinda strange these days … »

« What do you mean ? » Allyson started to worry.

« He's out of it, he forgets lots of things, he's absent-minded … As if he was thinking about something or somebody all the time. And in the evening, after work, he tells me he goes to my aunt's … But I don't believe it, I don't know what's going on ... » Shawna explained.

« I guess he met a woman »

« What ? Are you crazy ? He never dated somebody since … » Shawna said, hesitating to talk about her mother.

« I know, but, look, he can't stay lonely all his life. You know, I think it's what your mom would like, that he loves another woman, not being stuck in the past. »

« I just can't imagine him with another woman. It's seems impossible to me ! »

« The best solution to know why he's so strange is to ask him. »

« Are you mad ? You think I'm gonna tell him like « Oh, by the way, daddy, have you met another woman ? » ? »

« No, not this way … » Allyson said, laughing. « Tell him you have the impression he hides you something, and you would like to know what. Don't worry, he won't get mad at you, you've always got it well with each other, he's a great dad, isn't he ? »

« Yeah, he is … Well, I'll try … »

**They kept on talking until the end of the ride. Once they arrived at the bus stop, they got out of the bus, followed by Joe and his brother Nicholas, more often called Nick. They leave to their own way. When Shawna arrived at home, she could smell that her father already cooked lunch.**

« Hey Dad ! » She said.

« Hey Shaw' ! How was this day of school ? Well, this half-day of school ? » Her father asked.

« Oh, as usual … Oh, yeah, I got a B for my history test. »

« That's good » He said, smiling at his daughter.

« It's smells like chicken … Have you cooked any ? »

« Yes, I have, chicken with noodles. You can sit down at the table. »

**Shawna sat down and her father came back with the food.**

« Uh … Daddy ? »

« Yeah ? »

« You've forgotten the glasses and the cutlery. »

« Oh, yeah ! » Her father said, remembering he didn't put the glasses et the cutlery on the table. After he brought it, they both started to eat, in silence. To break this expectant silence, Shawna decided to strike up a conversation.

« Dad, can I ask you something ? »

« Of course, honey. »

« Well … Uh … you're strange since a while, you forget everything, you always tell me after work you go to Lizbeth's _[Author's note : Lizbeth is Shawna's aunt]_, you're really often on the phone … Seriously, I think you … met another woman … » Shawna said, nervous about her dad's reaction.

**Her father smiled, but seemed disturbed by what his daughter just said.**

« What ? » He exclaimed. « Don't be ridiculous. »

« So, tell me what's going on. »

« Nothing. »

« You're lying »

« No. »

« Why don't you tell me ? I have the right to know ! »

« Okey, I met a woman … » He admited.

« I knew it ! How long ? »

« About three months, or three months and a half. Well, I had planned to tell you very soon, but I didn't know how to tell you. I was thinking about invite her, probably Saturday afternoon … »


End file.
